


Not So Alone Wolf

by thisnthat



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Some Humor, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnthat/pseuds/thisnthat
Summary: You’re lost in the woods and stumble upon a decrepit cabin. It looks long abandoned, but all the lights are on, shining through the boarded up windows, so you decide to push your luck. Hopefully you can stay the night and find your way to the main road tomorrow.~In which Ash goes to the cabin in Season 1 Episode 8 alone, with the rest of the team not finding him until the next day, giving you the whole night together. Our beloved real Ashley Joanna Williams is Ash, with the Deadite Ash being referred to as Other Ash~
Relationships: Ash Williams/Reader, Ash Williams/You, ash williams/you/evil ash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Not So Alone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> i'm busting into this fandom a few years late fuckin' whoops.  
> this was my first thought upon watching that episode and figured it'd been a few years since i'd written fic so... might as well dip in again. i just love this show and ash so much i cant wait to write more smut n fluff.  
> feel free to comment! but don't try to critique my stuff on here it's for shits n gigs, it ain't my professional writing.

You enter the cabin to find a mess. Broken furniture scattered across the floor, shattered glass from windows and cabinets, loose paper tumbling along the dusty floorboards, and blood caking the walls. There are signs of struggle along the doorways: bloodied handprints, splintered wood.

“Hello?” you venture, but only the creaking of the old cabin responds.

Gingerly you tiptoe through the living room and into the kitchen. Somehow it looks even worse. Broken dishes line the floor and counters, like a bull ransacking a china shop. Blood drips along the floor, beginning from a pool around a mysterious object by the sink.

You grab a nearby knife to inspect it. A hand? Chopped into three separate pieces and a pool of black blood oozing around it. A poke from the knife is greeted by a squelching sound as more blood oozes forth.

“Definitely an animal,” you say. Certainly only an animal could cause this much damage and rip a hand apart… with cleaver-like precision…

Shaking your head you continue searching through the house, clutching the knife close. You didn’t want to go on this stupid hike anyway and now everyone’s lost and you just want to find a place to rest and maybe get some food and…  
A scream hitches in your lungs, clutching a hand over your mouth at the shock of what you see.

Two men, dead on the floor, blood everywhere and, a chainsaw?  
Maybe it wasn’t an animal… Wait, are they still breathing? They are! 

You see a bloodied stump where a hand should be on one of the men. Instinctively you remove your shirt and apply pressure to his wound, wrapping your shirt around it tight.  
While promising him everything would be okay, more to yourself than anyone, you start to notice their faces. Covered in scratches and blood, but their outfits are the same too. The one farther from you, with a non-bloodied wrist sans hand, begins to stir, eyes fluttering.

You notice his strong jaw, clenching as he slowly regains consciousness. Blood almost hiding the silver hair along his temples. Long lashes, gingerly opening to reveal dark brown eyes, hazy with sleep. A masculine groan signals his attempt at sitting upright, struggling to support his weight on his bad arm. The shotgun next to his hand…

“Don’t move,” you instruct, knife pointed toward him.

“Whoa! Easy there little lady,” he puts his arms up over his head, “that’s the one you should be worried about.”

You turn to see the other man beginning to move, shaking off the sleep. Looking back you catch the awake one staring at your breasts despite your sports bra pinning them down.

“I could kill him real quick, then we’ll have the cabin all to ourselves?” he says, a thick eyebrow raised in question.

A hand touches the small of your back, sending you flying to your feet in a panic, knife swinging wildly between the two of them.

“Don’t listen to him baby, you’ve already been taking such good care of me,” the right one croons, gesturing with his bloodied arm.

“See, he’s a damned Deadite alright, nothing but a taker! I’ll treat you right, sugar.”

“Really?” you sigh, “You’re both going to hit on me right now?”

They shrug, looking at each other then back to you.  
Simultaneously they say, “I’m old school, baby.”

“Gross,” you groan.

They high-five before immediately returning to fighting stances, glaring each other down.

“So what’s even going on? You’re twins? Clones?”

“He’s the tumor that my dead hand from thirty years ago grew to kill me,” the one on the left says nonchalantly.

“No, he’s the Deadite arm, tumor, thing! Kill him!” the other shouts.

“I’m not killing either of you!” you shout back. Noticing their height you start to worry. Practically a foot taller than you, and all muscle, even if a bit old…

“I’m Ash by the way,” the one on the left says, pushing his hair back in a suave attempt to charm you. His smile and wink at the end may have done the trick.

“What a crock of crap, I’m Ash,” the Other Ash insists.  
Your eyes shift between the two of them, while you can tell them apart, there’s no way of telling which of them is a “Deadite” as they say.

“You’re just a shell of me, full of stupid Deadite guts with your stupid Deadite face,” Ash taunts.

“Are not!” Other Ash scrunches his face up angrily.

“Are too!”

“If I was so dead and stupid, could I do this?” Other Ash quickly closes the distance between you, pulling you into a twirl followed by a dip into a passionate kiss. You drop the knife to the floor, so taken aback by his sudden movement and strong arms, his soft lips. You’re positioned to push him off, but you hold a moment longer, telling yourself it’s so you don’t fall.

“Two can play at that game,” Ash steps forward, lifting you out of Other Ash’s grip with his good arm, his other arm holding below your knees. Instinctively your arms fling around his shoulders, bracing at the display of strength. His muscles firm to the touch, glistening with sweat and blood. Your hand caresses the nape of his neck, soft curls entwine between your fingers. His heartbeat races against yours, chest to chest.

“Give me some sugar,” he grins.

You find yourself meeting him halfway, eagerly accepting his lips on yours. Letting his tongue push farther in. You moan desperately, silenced against his mouth, sliding his tongue along yours before lulling you into his. A deep groan rattles against your chest. While you welcomed his intrusion, the idea of him already pulling you in, convincing you that you’re the one seducing him…  
You try to lift yourself deeper into his kiss, pushing against his arms to reach more, to quiet that ache you only now notice growing inside you.  
He pulls away, gently tugging your lip between his teeth. His eyes betray a moment of worry. Did he think you were trying to get away from him?

The doppelgänger huffs, tapping his foot impatiently.

Ash places you back on your feet. Your knees buckle and you cling to him once more. He moves to steady you, bracing you against his hip. His tall form provides ideal support, shifting his weight to make himself a wall for you to lean on. You move to kiss him, ghosting your lips across his. He turns away.

Ash reaches down to grab the knife, handing it to you.  
Lifting his hands up in submission he steps back, “Who’s it going to be?”

“Now, me, why would you give her the knife back?” Other Ash asks.

“You may be right there, Deadite, not our smartest moment.”

Other Ash drags his hand down his face, “We really can’t do anything right.”

This hiking trip couldn’t have been any weirder for you. Separated from your friends, supplies gone, cold and hungry, stuck in this cabin with these two identical weirdos. At least it wasn’t a bear. And at least this Ash One and Ash Two are easy on the eyes. And both really good kissers...But there’s no way you can kill someone.

“You both realize I’m not going to kill anyone here, right?” you ask.

“Fine, hand me the knife,” Other Ash says.

“No way! This is ridiculous,” you sigh, throwing your hands up in consternation.  
They’re dead set on killing each other, that’s for sure. But maybe there’s a way to call a truce, at least until you get the hell out of here on your own. You have the knife, after all.

“I’m still not convinced,” you say.

“Jesus, lady, what’s it gonna take?” Ash complains.

You slice through your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Their jaws follow suit.

“You’re going to have to take turns proving to me that you’re the real man,” you continue, eyeing them both, searching for the reaction you desperately crave.

They look at each other, then back to you, then the other again.

“Me first!” they shout, tripping over each other to get to you.

You can’t help but laugh. The best-laid plans really can work, when executed on two complete idiots.  
Ash pulls you into a kiss, trying to make up for ending it so quickly earlier. Each flick of his tongue and bite against your lips a small apology, his way of pleading for you to let him give you more. You lift your hand to tangle in his curls again, wanting to feel the way he moves, to pull him deeper into each kiss. The rumbling in his chest tells you it must be working.

“You’re in for a wild night, darling,” Ash whispers, his hot breath on your neck fanning the flames as you feel yourself already dripping wet.

Other Ash gropes at your breasts, teeth gently teasing at your nipple before engulfing you in his mouth, dragging his tongue across small bite marks and kissing you all better. You feel a hand begin to take off your belt, you try to assist while distracted by Ash trailing light kisses across your neck before sliding his tongue in your mouth again.

Other Ash bites a bit too hard now, but the feeling of his cock growing harder, grinding against your hip helps you forget all about the pain. The heat inside you burns hotter now, threatening to overpower your better judgement. Begging for them to stop teasing and fuck you already.

Cursing at the leather straps holding his shirt on Other Ash moves to undo his belt instead. You move to help, but Ash’s hand clings to your hip possessively. His hand slips into the front of your pants, you gasp in surprise as your face grows hot. Even though this was your plan, you still can’t help but feel embarrassed at how wet you already are. He strokes along your folds through your panties, letting your juices soak into the cotton for him to feel.

He growls, deep voice reverberating across the sensitive skin of your neck.  
“So wet for me already, baby?” he asks, pulling you flush against his hard cock still trapped in his slacks.

“Look at us, how could she not be?” Other Ash smiles, elbow-bumping Ash to revel in their shared ego trip.  
You let out a groan, a mix of dismay at their antics and how cruelly Ash is still teasing you, not yet ripping your clothes off your body to finally…

“Hey!” you shout.  
Dizzy from the whirl of being so suddenly spun around and hoisted into the air you instinctively throw your legs around Ash’s hips, arms squeezed around his shoulders and nails digging into his skin to hold on.

“Kitty’s got claws,” he smirks, carrying you to the bed.

You release him from your vice grip as he gently lays you down. You smile shyly at having hurt him, even accidently. The small indents from your nails hardly compare to the gashes across his face and chest anyway. And the way he effortlessly lifted you, carrying you as if you weighed nothing. You’re sure he can handle a bit of roughhousing. Helping him remove the last bit of your clothing you catch his eyes glint with a hunger you’ve never seen before. Your body quivers beneath him, trembling as he trails a hand along your thigh. 

He watches you, dark eyes searching for something. You bite your lip, anticipation tying knots in your stomach. You don’t realize you’ve moved a hand down to give yourself some relief until your wrist is caught in his grip.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna take good care of you,” he says, kissing along your inner thighs while positioning them over his shoulders.

Before you can respond, Other Ash grabs your jaw, tilting your head back to look at him. His cock obscures most of your vision, but you see a self-satisfied grin cross his face. You’re amazed at how big he is. You knew he was tall and assumed he’d have a dick to match but this, you’re not sure you could even get your mouth to open wide enough for his girth let alone get it all the way down your throat. You realize Ash must be of identical heft.

“Like what you see?” Other Ash teases, releasing your jaw to slowly stroke his length.

You gulp nervously, a moan replacing any words you would’ve said as Ash tastes you, the flat of his tongue sliding across your slick folds with practiced slowness. The heat rises in your stomach as he picks up the pace, moaning into you and stretching your entrance with his tongue before circling around your clit again, finding a steady rhythm between the two. You’re bucking into his face hard, trying to create more friction until his right arm moves to pin your hips down. You knew his strong jaw would be good for something, but you couldn’t have predicted he would be this good. You buck your hips again, throwing his arm off you in an attempt to entice his tongue deeper inside you. He catches your hips before you can bring them back down, chiding you like a teacher disappointed in their student.

“Careful what you wish for,” he taunts, lifting you ass to his tongue, jamming your wetness and his spit into you in rough, fluid motions.  
Him licking between your ass and cunt causes you to cry out in pleasure, finally letting go of your fears. If he’s this eager to eat your ass then you doubt anything you do could turn him off.

“Don’t forget about me, doll face,” Other Ash says, pulling you toward the side of the mattress, your head partially hanging off.

Ash grunts at the sudden change in position, annoyed at no longer having you try to ride his face from below. He sits up, wiping his face of your juices on his sleeve while roughly circling your clit with his thumb.

Other Ash strokes the side of your face, you hear the crackling of his old bones as he leans in to kiss you. He looms over you like a wolf about to strike, hand caressing your vulnerable neck, gliding across the various bite marks and spreading bruises

“Ready, baby?” Other Ash asks, cock twitching in anticipation, brushing across your parted lips.

You look down at Ash, sat up between your legs and stroking his cock, aimed to fuck you with something other than his tongue.  
You feel your body trembling. It dawns on you just how strong they are, how much bigger than you. What if they’re too rough? What if you lose control?  
They’re both thrumming with anticipation, wanting to tear you apart like beasts in heat. But not until you say so.

Not until you beg.

“Please,” it’s almost a whisper, a prayer, a tear rolls down your cheek to meet the dimple in your smile,  
“fuck me.”

Ash teases your soaked entrance with his engorged tip, while Other Ash tightens his grip on your neck.  
“What’s that?” he taunts.

You tilt your head back even farther, trying to get him inside your mouth, hips grinding against Ash’s cock.

“Fuck me, Ash!” You cry out, “Please, I need you to fuck me!”

Before you can continue your desperate pleas you feel Other Ash’s length slamming into the back of your throat. His size fills your entire mouth, gagging at the pain and hardly able to breath.  
You struggle to keep your mouth open wide enough once Ash thrusts into you, the loud smack of his balls against your ass as he buries himself inside your wet cunt.  
Your eyes grow wide, terrified you might not be able to handle them as you gag for air. The prickle of Other Ash’s pubic hair along your nose indicates you’ve managed to take it all, but the pain of your throat and walls being stretched dulls the sensation.

As he slowly pulls out of your mouth you start to gag, spittle dripping across your face as you gulp down fresh air. Other Ash wipes the spit away from your eyes, while Ash slides his dick along your slick folds to better lubricate.

“Too much for you, baby?” Ash asks, genuine concern in his voice as he strokes your thigh.

You consider for a moment, but the heat rising in your stomach tells you all you need to know. You want more, you want to be filled and stretched around his cock, you want to see stars as he pounds into you. You want to taste his cum and let it wash down your throat. The waiting game is torture. One way or another, you need him inside you.

“Not enough,” you say, opening your mouth wide and tilting your head back again.

Without hesitation they bury their cocks inside you once more, throat and pussy stretched to their limits. Other Ash groans when you start punching at his thighs, pulling out enough for you to catch a breath before slamming back in. He can’t stand to miss a second of the way your body moves while being fucked, the vibrations carrying through from your cunt to your mouth.  
He carefully rubs circles on your throat where a small bump is raised in your skin. Growls emanate from deep within his chest at the sensation. As you start to gag again you realize it’s the head of his cock he’s massaging through the skin of your throat.

Ash tries to pace himself, pulling all the way out then slamming back in, using his hand to guide your hips against him. Tears pull at your eyes from the lack of oxygen and your still insatiable need to be fucked. White knuckling the sheets you try to push up, forcing yourself to move in time with Ash’s thrusts, overpowering his strong hand at your hips.

“Greedy are we?” Ash taunts.

He pulls out, cock resting on your soaking wet mound. Other Ash continues fucking your mouth, wiping more spittle off your face as you choke. You groan at the emptiness, trying to pull him back into you with your thighs. He chuckles above you, loving the way you squirm, no shame in how badly you want him. How much you need him. Luckily, there was no way a man like Ash could relinquish control for long.

The head of Ash’s cock pushes into your entrance, clearing your mind of all else.  
He slowly drives himself into you, your walls clenching around his length as you writhe beneath him. After a deep breath he starts fucking you at a brutal pace. Like an animal caught in a trap finally released to run wild. Maybe this was too much after all…

Ash smirks, guessing your thoughts by how you clench around him, the way your hands can’t decide which of them to push away from.  
“You can’t rush a good time, baby,” he says, hoisting one of your legs over his shoulder to stretch you even more, “But if you insist…” He pulls all the way out, grinding along your slit to coat himself in more of your juices.

The absence of him inside you pulls the knots in your stomach taut; you feel a new heat rising with your lust. A deep anger at the constant threat of emptiness, of not being allowed to cum.  
He thrusts all the way inside you again and you scream, shoving Other Ash out of your mouth so you can grit your teeth at the pain. In two more painful thrusts you’re over the edge, eyes wild as he fucks into you, feral with wanting, crying desperately for more. You buck your hips to match his animalistic pace. Each time a rhythm is found it’s replaced by something faster, rougher.  
You have him breathless, sweating bullets. He lowers your leg from his shoulder, leaning into you as if to go deeper inside you. You can’t get enough, clawing into his back as he kisses your neck sloppily, mixing his spit with yours.

“A-Ash, please,” you moan, so close to losing all control. To cumming all over his massive cock ripping you apart.

Ash’s pace slows to a stop.

“This stallion is a bit,” he pants for air, “out of practice, just give me a..”

You can’t take it anymore. You grip him tight with your thighs and with a giant heave you throw him onto his back, climbing on top of him. You weren’t quite skilled enough to slow his fall, knocking the wind out of him.

“Jesus, lady, give a man a break,” he sputters.

He chokes out a moan as you slide him inside you again, lifting yourself up and down his throbbing cock.

“I’ll take it from here,” you wink.

You settle into a gentle rhythm, moving in time to his guttural moans as he grabs at your ass, hanging on to some semblance of control.  
Balancing yourself on your hands and knees you throw yourself into riding Ash harder, but you need more. You look toward Other Ash, licking your lips at the sight of him touching himself, how he watches you with hungry eyes. He stands a leg on the bed next to Ash’s face, lifting himself to meet your open mouth with his engorged length, already dripping precum.

“No! Hey, wait a minute!” Ash protests, “You can’t be serious!”

He grimaces at the sight of his doppelgänger pounding into your mouth, his balls slapping harshly against your chin. He watches your eyes roll back as you pick up the pace, slamming back down on his cock.

Other Ash runs his hand through your hair, pulling at the roots to control how fast you deep throat him. Spittle trails across his length and drops around your mouth, tears well in your eyes from the lack of oxygen, but you feel Ash starting to thrust underneath you, impaling you deliciously. You try to sneak a glance at his face, but the onslaught against your throat is all you can handle.  
You don’t see the way Ash bites his lip, the carnal glint in his eyes as he watches you take, basically, his cock between your lips. How he tries to hold back his needy moans as you ride him, turning into low growls as he huffs with effort. How thoughtful you were to take the reins…

“Oh fuck,” he grunts.

Your walls clench around him as he pumps thick ropes of cum deep inside you, coating your pussy in his seed. He hasn’t cum this hard in so long, still thrusting as more spills out, your tight pussy better than even Pink Fuck.

You feel the heat in your stomach explode, body shaking with waves of pleasure. Knots snapping apart, releasing you to ride out the waves of your orgasm.  
Before your muscles can relax, Other Ash shoves your head down to the base of his cock, grunting like an animal as he fills your throat with cum.

“Don’t swallow yet, baby. Let me see what a good job you did,” he asks, slowly removing his length from your mouth.

You gaze up at him, watching him bite his lip while you swirl his cum around your tongue. He takes his foot off the bed, lowering himself to kiss you passionately. Your eyes bolt open wide, surprised at his want to kiss you while your mouth is still full of his cum. The heat kindles deep within you again when he slides his tongue across yours, tasting himself inside you. His fire poker tongue ignites your need for more. Always more.

He slowly pulls away, licking a drop of cum-mixed spittle from your chin before collapsing onto the bed in a satisfied groan.

Ash is nearly blacked out from his orgasm and the extreme effort to keep up, covered in sweat and desperately trying to even his breathing. You slide off of him and groan with theatrical dismay as some of his seed leaks out. He chuckles at your antics. As you lay down he pulls you close, patting your bare thigh with his stump.

“Give me a minute, honey, not as young as I used to be,” he sighs.

“Me either!” Other Ash adds.

“Shut up you were born yesterday…today!” Ash waves his hand dismissively.

You giggle, nuzzling into Ash’s neck. His blood rushes as you gently scrape your teeth along his jugular, trailing kisses after each nip. That intoxicating, masculine scent of blood, sweat, and musk floods your sense, heat radiating from his body as you move closer. The muscles in his arm flex at your touch, still strong enough to hold you down if he so wanted. By the way he quivered, you knew he wanted it too.

“Round two is gonna be a bit difficult, sweet cheeks,” he says, “No harm in trying though.”

You laugh this time, surprised at how easily he hoists you on top of him, your back against his firm chest, leather and denim scraping against your sensitive flesh.

“You never got comfortable,” you pout, tugging at the harness around his shoulder.

He shrugs your hand away, “I’m plenty comfortable.”

Your next giggle catches in your throat as he spreads your legs apart with his knees underneath you.  
His lips press against your neck. You’ll no doubt be covered in hickies by the morning. Massaging one of your breasts in his hand he moves his stump down your thigh.

“God dammit,” he fumes, “bullshit with only one hand.”

You intertwine your fingers with his, holding his hand for a moment before leaning back to kiss him, reassure him. He’s done more with one hand than you’ve done in your life it feels.

“That’s my cue,” Other Ash makes his way between your thighs.

“Get out of here, you’re ruining the mood,” Ash shoos.

Unfortunately for Ash, you’re already arching in ecstasy as Other Ash begins licking at your entrance, growling at the taste of cum mixed with your juices. Watching you cry out for more causes a shiver to run down Ash’s spine. It’s not enough, you still want more. Are literally begging for more. And he can give it to you.  
His hand roughly grabs your tits, pulling your nipples taut and twisting them between his fingers.

“What do you want, baby?” Ash teases, tongue coiling around your ear.

Goose bumps spread across your skin at the feel of his hot breath, his husky voice enough to push you ever the edge already.  
“I want you,” your voice a breathless plea.

Other Ash sits back, watching the spit and cum run from your pussy down your asshole. He glances over to see Ash’s cock hardening again.

“How much?” he interjects, slowly massaging a finger outside your ass, watching you pucker in anticipation.

“No,” you gasp, his finger pushing inside you.

“No?” Ash asks, worry in his dark eyes.

“It’s too painful, I’d need…” you turn away.

Ash looks at Other Ash, nodding for him to get up. With Other Ash off, he gently slides out from under you and makes his way to a knapsack on the ground. Your heart skips a beat at the sight of guns and saws poking out of it, but calms when you see him only remove a small bottle of…

“Really?” you and Other Ash ask simultaneously.

“A real man is always prepared,” Ash winks.

You don’t know if you could stand this level of arrogance in any other situation, but for now it happens to work perfectly.

“Ready for round two, sweet cheeks?” he asks, standing over you, a smug look on his stupid, handsome face.

You bite your lip, looking between the two men. You know what happens next. You know how strong they both are, how big. You know exactly how rough they’re going to be when they have their way with you now. They’ll last even longer after having already cum in you once.  
You’re eyes staring longingly at their manhood reveals the truth before you can say it. Ash starts preparing, generously coating his dick in lube. You watch, mouth agape, tongue rolling at wanting to put him in your mouth this time. He sits next to you, arm holding under the small of your back.

“Say you need me,” Ash says.

You catch a hint of desperation in his voice under the mask of machismo. Smiling, you pull him in for a kiss, letting his tongue slip into your mouth before you pull away, tugging his lip in a small bite.

“I need you, Ash. I need you inside me, again and again,” you reply.

You laugh aloud, giddy with excitement at how badly they want you. You can’t contain your laughter as Ash lifts you again, placing you on his lap before laying you both back down.  
Other Ash takes the lube, spreading it along your opening and his fingers before working it inside your ass. You bite your lip at the intrusion, wanting to scream in pain, but Ash kisses along your neck, gently rolling your tits in his hand.

“It’s okay, baby, just relax,” Ash whispers, his deep voice spreading goose bumps across your skin.

You take a shuddered breath, trying to focus on his voice as he whispers his adoration for you.  
“There you go, breathe nice and easy. I’ve done this before, I know,” he chuckles against your neck.

Somehow the idea of him getting fucked snaps the last chord in your body.  
“Oh fuck,” you moan.

At that, Ash releases your tits to instead guide his cock into your ass. It hurts less than you expected, the lube helping immensely. While Ash eases into you, Other Ash spreads your pussy open, teasing along your folds with his cock.  
“Ready?”

“NOW!” you interrupt him. Another moment without him inside you and you think you’ll explode.

He grins, slamming his full length into your cunt, tip pounding against your no doubt bruised cervix. You gasp for air, having the wind knocked out of you with each thrust. The pain of their movements causes you to cry out in pain. Ash maneuvers his arms to pin yours down to the bed with him. You would’ve screamed, but it did help with reducing how much you ragdolled around.

“Better?” he asks.

You can only moan in reply, the feeling of them tearing your walls apart too much to process. The pure bliss of being so full, of feeling every inch of their thick cocks inside you. It doesn’t matter who they are or how you found them, all you can think about is how good it feels to finally be fucked like this, fucked like an animal begging for primal release.

And so you release.

Arching your back off Ash, arms still pinned down by his. And legs still pinned down by the two men sharing you. You cry out in beautiful, painful ecstasy. Through gasps for air you scream, walls clenching around their cocks as you cum, trying to pull them in deeper, to ride your pleasure longer. Your cries pushed them both over the edge, fucking into you harder and losing control of themselves. Other Ash slams into you one final time, nails digging into your hip as he howls, filling you with his cum once again. Ash bucks with you, thrusting up to cum deep in your ass.

For a moment, you all still. Breathing heavy, wiping away sweat. Finally. You feel like you could sleep forever. You move off of them, collapsing stomach first onto the bed, cum oozing out of you.

“Ain’t that a pretty sight,” Ash sighs, rubbing a hand along your ass.

There’s too long of a silence. He glances around the room to see Other Ash holding the knife.

“Now where were we?” he taunts, lunging toward Ash.

Ash smashes the wall by the head of the bed, releasing a shotgun from a hidden compartment. You stir, rolling onto your back to see what the commotion is when BOOM.  
Blood explodes across the room, splattering the walls, ceiling, your face, everything.  
You wipe blood out of your eyes.

“What the fuck?” you yell, voice cracking.

“Told you he was a Deadite,” Ash sighs, blowing smoke from the barrel.

You stare at the blood-soaked man, then back toward the corpse flopping around on the ground attempting to get back up.

“You thought that was rough,” Ash gestures to you, “wait ‘til you see this!”

He stands over the Deadite, gun pointed down to blast it apart.  
“Actually, you may want to look away…”


End file.
